The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbofan engine having a sliding drive ring FVAN.
Conventional gas turbine engines generally include a fan section and a core engine with the fan section having a larger diameter than that of the core engine. The fan section and the core engine are disposed about a longitudinal axis and are enclosed within an engine nacelle assembly.
Combustion gases are discharged from the core engine through a core exhaust nozzle while an annular fan flow, disposed radially outward of the primary airflow path, is discharged through an annular fan exhaust nozzle defined between a fan nacelle and a core nacelle. A majority of thrust is produced by the pressurized fan air discharged through the fan exhaust nozzle, the remaining thrust being provided from the combustion gases discharged through the core exhaust nozzle.
The fan nozzles of conventional gas turbine engines have a fixed geometry. The fixed geometry fan nozzles are a compromise suitable for take-off and landing conditions as well as for cruise conditions. Some gas turbine engines have implemented fan variable area nozzles. The fan variable area nozzle provide a smaller fan exit nozzle diameter during cruise conditions and a larger fan exit nozzle diameter during take-off and landing conditions. Existing fan variable area nozzles typically utilize relatively complex mechanisms that increase overall engine weight to the extent that the increased fuel efficiency therefrom may be negated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an effective, lightweight fan variable area nozzle for a gas turbine engine.